A Creature of Habit
by DeathsLights
Summary: Really Talia should have killed him back then because he was going to taint everything in darkness and blood. (Dark character study) For Dances-like-flames


**So my best friend asked for f**ked up Peter because she loves Peter more so after the episode "The Benefactor" Season 4, episode 4 and I gave her f**ked up Peter because I can't ever say no to her, ever she has magic powers people magic powers.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Creature of Habit**

When you take someone's life a part of your soul goes with them. A chunk of your soul falls into an abyss of darkness. Had Talia said that? Or someone else, someone older? Well it's a moot point; it wasn't like he was the purest person to begin with.

Talia had known the darkness that had lurked under the surface. It was there in the way her eyes would trail after him on occasion and she'd stare at him and she knew.

She knew.

It was why she had kept him close and under her watch she loved him too much to put an end to him. He was her weakness and as a result her children were held accountable. Would she have done something different if she had seen the future?

Seen a future where her daughter's body was left to decay on the forest floor or where her son's life was ruined by him? A future where he had pushed Derek to the edge to watch him crack again and again for no other reason than enjoyment?

Laura hadn't inherited that trait from his sister, hadn't understood what Talia had seen in him and it was why she'd died so shamelessly, her body cut in half. She had smiled like she had found something she had lost, a happy and joyful smile, fond with promises of things returning even a fraction more to normality. And he'd killed her without remorse, without guilt.

And he had enjoyed it.

Enjoyed watching the life drain from the eyes of people, whether it was Kate Argent, the Silent Assassin or Laura, he enjoyed watching the blood run free. Enjoyed the warmth leave and the cold settle, enjoyed controlling life being the one to end it was powerful. He enjoyed every minute of it, enjoyed raking his claws against their skin and smelling that fear curl around them. That look of utter terror just before he killed them was what he loved the most. All those human lives he had taken weren't for revenge, in the beginning maybe, but then it changed and he killed for no other reason than to kill. There was a fascination in watching his claws drip with blood, in tearing the flesh off bone.

But even before the fire there was a pleasure that would come from watching pain. And he'd been guilty of it, had been ashamed when his soul was whole, but things had changed the fire had taken away the restraint that kept him tethered to humanity and then his soul wasn't whole anymore.

The thrill he had that rushed into him as he clawed off the face of the Assassin, as his claws tore off his flesh from his face and sunk his nails in so deep that blood welled to the surface, spilled as he pulled them out with a wet squelch and dug them back in again and again until all that was left was a face of bone and hanging flesh. He was creature of habit. A truly dark and addicting habit. The brighter his eyes burned with a stained blue flame, the more pride he felt and the more he craved, the more darkness he wanted. As he had looked back up at Derek, when he had finished, he saw it. There in his eyes was the same look Talia would give him, but more horrified and Derek _was _her son. A little bit later he had realized what his mother had always known. Derek didn't have it him to kill him, not anymore. Truly her son. It seemed no one did. Such a pity really because what they thought was moral and right was going to be their downfall and they'd drown in the red river he was going leave in his wake.

And more of his soul would go down with his sins and he _loved_ it, craved it and wanted to submerge in the darkness. The more his soul died, the more numb he'd become, the more heartless and then that insufferable heart that carried guilt would cease and he'd watch everything burn without remorse. He'd bring Beacon Hills down to its knees, he'd bring a pack filled with innocent teenagers down with him, he'd make them sin and then he'd ruin their lives.

Really Talia should have killed him back then because he was going to taint everything in darkness and blood.

He was a creature of habit.

Peter's lips pulled, his smile teasing and poisonous. Oh, he was going to enjoy every minute of it and even his daughter wouldn't be spared. _No one would be_.


End file.
